1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly to an organic light emitting display device including a bezel and a protective window.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Organic light emitting display devices are widely used and have relatively simple structures. An organic light emitting display device, which is also referred to as an organic light emitting element, is a self-light-emitting type of element using an organic layer as an light emitting layer. Since the organic light emitting display device does not require a separate light-emitting back light unlike a liquid crystal display, it has the advantages thinness and light weight. Therefore, organic light emitting display devices have recently been actively developed as display panels for portable information terminals such as mobile computers, portable phones, portable gaming devices, electronic books, and the like.
A typical organic light emitting display device has a structure comprising at least one organic film layer including a light emitting layer interposed between a first electrode and a second electrode. The first electrode is formed on a substrate, and functions as an anode, injecting holes into the organic film layer. On the organic film opposite to the first electrode is formed the second electrode, which functions as a cathode for injecting electrons therein.
A display panel comprising an organic light emitting display device generally uses a glass substrate, which can break when deformed, such as from an external impact. Also, as displays become smaller and thinner, the rigidity of the display panel is reduced, thereby increasing the possibility of deformation and breakage.